Naruto: Fire Flowers, Illusionary Smith and Explanations
by Wolferjay OC Factory
Summary: This is a series of shorts to provide insight on some confusing or missing parts of Nauto Blank Period: Fire Flower and the Illusionary Smith.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is made for fun and plot hole corrections. It is usually going to contain less than 1k words with what made or made not be comedy.

Leaf Village Announcement Production Room

We are greeted by both Stars of Naruto Blank Period: Fire Flower and the Illusionary Smith

Hanabi here!

Resbeat, Hanabi's lover accounted for.

Hanabi struck Resbeat while blushing, "You are not, Introduce yourself propelly and lets get to the point of this.

Resbeat looking sad began explaining, "This is a special for Naruto Blank Period: Fire Flower and the Illusionary Smith. It will contain many unexplained or confusing sections of the story. In Today's segment we will be looking at three things.

Hanabi took over, "Firstly will be about the story and characters. While writing the story the author came across information involving the hand signs and decided to simply create some original Jutsus and hand sign combinations so whenever there is the mention of hand signs he intended to paint the image of actually doing hand sign. No further research was or will be conducted on the basis of correctly coordinating hand signs with appropriate elements. Characters from the original story follow the modifications or age calculations of the authors choosing and based off recorded data about the age difference from Hinata for example Hanabi is 5 years younger than her sister so since the story begins 3 years after the fourth great ninja world war making Hinata 19, Hanabi is 14."

Resbeat patted Hanabi's head as he began speaking, "You are so cute when you are acting as a teacher as well."

Hanabi struck the Chakra points in his hand.

"Aws! It is fine I like your shy side as well," Resbeat chuckled.

Resbeat continued explaining, "The Second section we are going to discuss will be about is the Mechasher Eyes of Resbeat. Of original design it got an independent backstory in this. The history of it goes as such: The legendary Swordsmith Murasame who created many great weapons learnt about how people infused chakra into tools, and he decided to try infuse chakra with his tools to create better weapons. The instant his hammer struck the heated steel it broke the steel and sent it flying straight into his eye. This caused him to become blind in his right eye for over a year when he uncovered his eyes it was completely black and he could see data from it after using this eye for a while the pupil reappeared but looking like a green and red anvil. Throughout the years his ancestors all acquired this same trait, Resbeat being the only one who two of these."

Hanabi spoke, "Those eyes are creepy looking and give off weird chakra."

"Finally we have the technique Resbeat used to block my Vacuum Palm attack, he didnt explain at the time but it is a special technique which utlizes the mechasher eye to change the construction of chakra and meld it along with his own to create techniques which would usually be chakra consuming for him to handle without being left defenseless even if he recovers it fast. It is called Asher Rising", Hanabi reported.

That is all for today expect to have another segment to be read as a special between chapters event, They both closed.

As they made their way out Resbeat grabbed Hanabi's hand and they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaf Village Announcement Production Room

"It time for the second Installment of Fire Flowers,Illusionary Smith and Explanations. I am Hanabi, and that pile of cardboards and stink in the corner is Resbeat", Hanabi announced as she pointed to the corner on her left.

There on the floor slept a homeless Resbeat. Not yet a member of the Leaf village due to challenging Hanabi before he could be fully registered and given a proper home, he had to sleep inside the Production Room because noone was allowed to take him in til after he is registered.

"Ahhhh!", Resbeat quickly sprung wake and to his feet then ran towards Hanabi saying, "I had the worst dream, it started so lovely and nice but quickly turn into a nightmare where i was starved, unable to bathe and even kicked out of every place i went while seeking for shelter for the night."

Hanabi jumped and spin kicked the incoming Resbeat into the wall behind her shouting, "Don't bring your stink to me and that really did happen you know. It is your fault for not properly registering."

"Thump!" Resbeat hit the wall hard and fell back to the ground.

"Hanabi you're so cruel even though you accepted proposal to get more intimate with each other", Resbeat said tearfully.

Hanabi shuck her head and said, "I don't know what you are talking about. Stop whining and lets start the discussion already."

Resbeat got up and walked towards Hanabi as he began, "The first item for discussion will be the Hanabi Cannon made to impress her it absorbs Chakra and then shoots it into the sky finally after reaching a safe altitude it explodes beautifully as its inventor intended to show how he saw Hanabi."

"It was a weird little trinket but it is unique i guess. It did catch me offguard and i was amazed only for a second i will admit", Hanabi exclaimed.

Hanabi stated, "The next item is the strangeness of Resbeat's Chakra, this guy is a freak if you think about it."

Resbeat interrupted, "Hey that mean its not my fault my chakra dislikes people other than you."

Hanabi continued, "Yeah! Yeah! I do think it is great that i got stronger thanks to your help but anyways let me continue. Resbeat's Chakra has a peculiar trait of being unable to mix with others Chakra excluding me, Unknown for now as to why. When it interacts with someone elses Chakra, unless properly diffused by Resbeat it caused the jutsu it combined with to become unstable and imploud creating a strong vacuum, in some cases if there is chakra nearby it will suck in that as well becoming larger and lasting for a longer period."

Resbeat interjected, "This is truly an oddity when it comes to Chakra seeing as it is something that usually tends to combine effortlessly with others for example in Naruto's case where he absorbs others Chakra to create new Rasengans all the time. This may even prove to be a major fault in him seeing as how medical ninjutsu requires injecting Chakra into patient."

"And lastly, we have the events which occurred to both me and Resbeat when our Chakra combined", Hanabi noted.

Resbeat began explaining, "Yes for this explanation it is two parts mainly due to the Mechasher not being able to do self reflections like the Byakugan can. My side is easier to explain. The Mechasher capable of seeing data or information updates in real time. It showed Hanabi's Chakra capacity as originally 10,000 which for an average genin is actually alot but for a Hyuga of her abilties it is about right. After the combination of our chakras her capacity as well as the strength of her Byakugans increased the new Capacity is somewhere near 13,000 more or less, please note this is an increase which would usually take about 5 months of training to accomplish."

"And now you know why i say this guy is freaky and weird. Being able to do something like that is disgusting when you think about it. Anyways the next part is what happened to Resbeat after the Chakra combinations, if you paid close enough attention you would notice Resbeat used his Illusionary Creation Jutsu and Inventory Summoning Jutsu again but this time he didn't get exhausted, this is because he too had an increase in Chakra Capacity but unlike with his creepy eyes the Byakugan does not show information so all i saw was a giant flame engulfing him", Hanabi declared.

Hanabi shared, "Here's a bonus, incase you guys are wondering how Hanabi saw through the Clone when she first met Resbeat and was unable to when fighting him it is due to her Vacuum Palm Chakra. My Chakra caused a cloak when used to help create his Genjutsu."

Note Resbeat though he is originally a samurai and is so young, he is a master of Chakra control and manipulation.

They both ended, "Well that's it for today thanks for joining us and await the next segment of Fire flowers, Illusionary Smith and Explanations."

Resbeat when to the other room and begged for hours to get a shower because Hanabi didn't want to be near him until he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Small Hut besides the Leaf Village Announcement Production Room

"Knock! Knock! Knock!" "Resbeat i know your are there you still haven't registried yet but at least they gave you a place to stay in until then", Hanabi yelled as she knocked on the hut door.

"..."

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" "Resbeat don't you dare try and ignore me" Hanabi shouted as she angrily banged on the door.

"..."

"Byakugan!", Hanabi actived her Byakugan and began scanning the inside of the hut.

"Vacuum Palm!", Hanabi blasted the door down and it flew straight to the other side of the hut's wall.

"BANG!" The door hit the wall and fell to the ground as Resbeat looking surprised and having only just awoken looked at it then the entrance which now had the door missing.

"RESSSBEAAAAAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS RIGHT NOW?", Hanabi sounding completely annoyed and furious asked.

Resbeat then glance at his newly handmade clock and felt a sudden shiver down his spine then he slowly turned around and began apologizing to Hanabi, "Hanabi, Wait calm down i am sorry i didnt get up earlier and made you come here."

Hanabi trying to hold in her rage stated, "I have been waiting for hours where we decided to meet but you didn't come so i came here to find you sleeping and you ask me to calm down."

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to keep you waiting if you forgive me I promise to take you someplace awesome next time also don't we have to do the Explanation Segments now", Resbeat desparately said.

"I won't forgive you if it isn't awesome, and don't be late again", Hanabi said still annoyed with him.

Hanabi sighed and began, "Anyways since we are short on time we will do an offsite Explanation today so without futher ado i am Hanabi"

Resbeat while yawning and wiping his eyes said while groggy, "And I am Resbeat, today we will be explaining a bit about Hanabi and the Memory Space Jutsu. Firstly Hanabi will be explaining about the Memory Space Jutsu."

"Hmph! This Jutsu is another of Resbeat's unique techniques this time it is similar to Kakashi's and Obito's Sharingan ability Kamui which makes use of a usually inaccessible space. Resbeat said that he couldn't use this technique for long the actual limit of it is something like 5 minutes outside which would be about 5 days inside that space but that is only after his first Chakra combination with Hanabi and before he couldn't even keep it in use for 1 minute outside. Also because of his rapid recovery of Chakra Resbeat can maintain this technique but it drains his chakra so much that he must stay in a resting stance and constantly amass chakra to fully maintain it. Recollection Zone is the area to view his past memories which can be replayed and viewed by whoever he allows. There are other Zones to be revealed later on" Hanabi explained.

Resbeat still slightly groggy yawned once more then Hanabi slapped him in the back of her head and said, "You are about to explain stuff about your beloved me so wake up."

Resbeat the perked up and began to explain, "The lovely and oh so forgiving Hanabi is in my opinion capable of greater strength when looking through the Mechashers. There is hidden potential for her Byakugan and since she is a promising young ninja if properly trained she should be powerful. Even though there is a possiblity to increase her chakra by combining her's with Resbeat's, it won't really improve her techniques. She trains diligently and it shows with her being called the second Neji Hyuga.

"That's all the time we have for today, because we were delayed due to a certain someone", Hanabi said while pointing out Resbeat.

"See you Next time", They both ended as they began fixing the door of the hut.

"I hope i don't have to pay for any damages because i had to come wake you", Hanabi said while Staring at Resbeat.

"if you do i will pay for it instead", Resbeat replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Leaf Village Anouncement Production Room

A box lays in the corner of the room marked Here lays Resbeat the unregistered ninja exchange candidate.

Hanabi walked into the room and ignored the box in the corner then began the Segment as usual.

"Hanabi here and today it is only me since i am i bit tired of comforting Resbeat the idiot from being depressed because he technically has no home. So today we have one more zone of the Memory Space Jutsu is the Memory Storage Zone it is where Resbeat stores his memories in a timeless area as to not forget anything he has experienced as with the Recollection Zone disrupts outwardly used Chakra such as Naruto's Cloak or Jutsus."

As Hanabi was explaining the shaking and rustling of the box could be heard.

Hanabi ignored it and continued explaining, "Now a bit more about the Mechasher the reason why Resbeat was sealed when young was because of the strain the Mechasher causing when it first activates. The excessive amounts of information overloads the brain growing dangerous each day until it stablizes if not sealed it may result in death. The eyes are usually colored red for larger Chakra and green for faster recovery of Chakra but having both colors in both of his eyes he had large reserves and fast recovery but lost 90% of his reserve from the Illusion Recreation Sacrifice later regaining the 25% by training and back to 50% after the incident with me. It is to be noted that this is not his a percentage of his full potential but simply a percentage in comparison to what he had and would have have if he didn't lose it. Thus if he regains 100% it does not mean that would be his upper limit."

As Hanabi finished Resbeat jumped out of the box and exclaimed, "Hanabi! I just got the best idea since i am allowed to why don't i just stay over at your house as a guest. It will help you out in the longer run as well if you accepted."

"Yeah! No thanks and i don't even have final say in those kinds of decisions", as Hanabi replied Resbeat Dashed out of the room.

"Well that can't be anything good with the way is reacted. We will end off here for today's segment as always I am Hanabi and that idiot was Resbeat see you next time", Hanabi ended as she chased after Resbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaf Village Ichiraku Ramen shop

"Resbeat, here and i have finally reigistered as a ninja in the leaf village. Today we are in this location under the recommendation of Naruto for celebrations.

"And I am here today as a apology from him for all his whining when he was homeless", Hanabi said as she ordered for some food.

"Today as we enjoy our date let us explain about the Illusion Recreation Sacrifice technique, the Recomposition technique and about the secret behind my Chakra. Firstly i will start with the Recreation Sacrifice. It is now a forbidden technique in Resbeat's clan due to it affecting the potential of the person it is used on. Though it costs at lot on the person it is used on it requires little to nothing for the caster. All members of my clan instinctively known how to use this technique but with all its regenerative capablities it can not revive the dead.

"Yeah, i kinda figure this guy was an idiot. Why would you remind me of seeing your arm get cut off while i am eating", said Hanabi annoyed, as she hit him behind his head.

Resbeat continued, "The next subject is the Recomposition technique this is something which all of my clan member would be able to use if they had large enough reserves of Chakra. Although I mention the need of large reserves of Chakra the reason i was able to use it was by amassing Chakra for days with my fast recovery and storing it. Unlike with the Recreation this is not a physical effect but mental disruption meaning that whatever is recomposed is then treated as the fact in the outside as an example what I chose at that time was to change the what seals meant when involving myself such as seals mean i am being supplied chakra from the caster. This Recomposition would later prove troublesome to me as anything involving seals and myself would not work properly for example the paper bombs that ninjas use if i were to use one it would not explode but be render a simple paper. This technique is something i have sworn to never use again because to use it i need to change all memories i have and will ever have."

"Well both techniques have their pros and cons, but they are mainly focused on warping illusions and making them into realities huh?" Hanabi questioned.

"Yes it does, thanks for reminding me", Resbeat answered.

Resbeat continue explaining, "And finally it is one more secret about my Chakra. I was born with this issue involving my Chakra but it was first discovered when training after researching the cause it turns out that my Chakra is composed mainly of negative and when it counteracts with others it draws energy from them and due to the combination being unstable it usually implodes sucking all the chakra in the area into to and like what happened with the mysterious group it grew and drained them all of their chakra eventually devouring them as well."

Hanabi stood up and grabbed Resbeat by his shirt and kiss him on his cheek then whispered, "Thanks for the meal, invite me somewhere else next time." Then she dashed off

Resbeat then tried to chase after her but was stopped by the owner who wanted to cash for the food.

"Sigh, That was Hanabi and i am Resbeat see you next time", Resbeat ended as he took out his wallet and began to pay for the meals.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: the first and maybe last one for this series. I want to ask for viewers comments on FuwaFuwa do you wish for her to join this special or not. Let me know

Leaf Village Anouncement Production Room

We are once again in our usual settings.

"Finally no more of Resbeat's depressing whining, which he literally paid for last time", Hanabi stated with a smile on her face.

"I already apologized for that and why wouldn't i feel depressed after hearing that idiot official making realistic sounding jokes like I was no longer needed and such", Resbeat retorted to Hanabi's statement.

"Oh well forget those stuff for now lets start the segment", Hanabi replied as she got ready to introduce herself.

"I as always am Hanabi. And though missing or unhelpful for a bit I, who is seeking redemption am Resbeat", Hanabi and Resbeat made their intros in squence.

"Firstly, we will be explaining a bit more about the Exchange program for ninjas like for example how come Hanabi is still a genin about a year after graduating from the academy. For one thing she did want to try to attempt the Exam, but they were cancelled for the pervious year due to the exchange program's start which cause a large number of ninja from each nation the opportunity to go study in other areas. The program kept around 1/4 of the genins for that year in their homes and sent the rest to mutliple different areas. Hanabi though a great ninja is a heir to the Hyuga so she wasn't allowed to take part. Now I on the other hand am one of the few people who have ever joined this program twice. My first exchange was to the land of wind's Sand Village where i excelled in their puppet mastery techniques and could return home within about 8 months", Resbeat explained.

"I don't even want to mention that accursed program that brought you here", Hanabi retorted.

"Again this segment will be a short one with only two subjects, so the next thing up is our mysterious new addition FuwaFuwa Inuzuka. She being a member of the Inuzuka has a canine companion as they all do but since Shikamaru kidnapped her while she was sleeping, which everbody finds so normal for some reason not yet to be revealed. She is the younger cousin of Kiba but unlike her cousin she is intelligent though it doesn't show much when me or any other things she finds cute is near her. She normally has the older sister like attitude and skills. She uses the Inuzuka clan techniques and some special improvised alterations of the Inuzuka Jutsus for example the Beast Mimicry Cerebrus' Breath", Hanabi explained.

Resbeat interrupted and ended, "Hmm I am totally interested in seeing her use those, but for now he have a dinner date with FuwaFuwa and she is treating so that is all for now see you next time."

"Yeah! Though I heard a rumor about her which i need to confirm, but in anycase free food is good", Hanabi ended as they set out to the meeting area for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Leaf Village Announcement Production Room

"Welcome back once again to our segment for explanations lately the main series has not been revealing much that needs to be explained in large details, but that doesn't mean it will always be this way so we had an idea for these situations. The plan is that whenever there is at least three chapters within the main series which doesn't reveal new explanation material we will be releasing one story plot spoiler which will take part in less than 6 future chapters", Hanabi announced.

"Anyways once again I am Hanabi, And right here next to her is her future husband I got her sister to sign the marriage papers as a guardian and witness, Resbeat." The two opened.

"The first thing up for discussion is Mushi, FuwaFuwa's wolfpup partner. She is willy but great with young children, unlike Akamaru at her age she is huge seeming sometimes more like an adult than a pup but regardless of her appearance she is still only just around 10months old. The secret behind her name is what she did when FuwaFuwa just got her. She would chase after everything that moves which meant she caught bugs all the time and ate them like nothing. She still does this at her current age but usually only to disgust FuwaFuwa whenever they fight", Hanabi explained.

"Ew! That is kind of disgusting. Anyways moving on to the next subject", Resbeat exclaimed.

"This is the spoiler i believe most people were wondering about, who will be our teacher? The answer to this question has 3 parts the first answer will be revealed in the next chapter of the main series, so I will be explaining the second part right now. To train for the Chunin exams our team is focusing on Chakra control and sensory skills. And to enhance our team the training of the Hyuga clan to use their Byakugan for days on end with some alterations to the training. We will be under the watchful eyes of the head of the Hyuga clan Hiashi Hyuga", Resbeat explained.

"My father is going to be kicking your butt, and i will be laughing the whole time because you deserve it. I still have yet to completely forgive your whining earlier and this is why you get this", Hanabi said as she signaled FuwaFuwa who was outside the Production room. "Now!"

Instantly after her signal Mushi broke down the door and ran around Resbeat tying him up in the process then hanging him from the ceiling while showing off her newest bug captives to him.

"I forgot to mention sometimes she keeps them alive as toys instead of eating them. Enjoy the buggy torture she has in stored for you", Hanabi gloated.

"Well that's it for this segment see ya next time I am Hanabi", Hanabi began her closing.

"Nooo! get it away that is disgusting and that one isn't even alive its guts are coming out and it has no head", Resbeat screamed in agony and was ignored.

"And I am FuwaFuwa taking Resbeat's place while he is being tortured", FuwaFuwa finished the closing.

FuwaFuwa then jumped onto Hanabi and they both fell to the ground as she began to caress her.

"Get off me FuwaFuwa I told you many times that I don't go that way", Hanabi struggle to get free.


	8. Chapter 8

Leaf Village, Hyuga Clan Main Branch's Head Mansion

"Welcome all as always I am the lovely Hanabi, and I am Resbeat here hoping that FuwaFuwa doesn't try to steal my position again", Hanabi and Resbeat opened.

"Well whatever today you join us in the home of the Hyuga's main head's family Mansion, the site of the exciting fist or palm fight between my dad Hiashi and this bore Resbeat", Hanabi explained.

"Ouch! But i guess it how you show your love to me. Anyways today we have the Resounce technique, Light breaking and the reason why Resbeat can use something similar to the 8 Trigrams, 64 Palms all up for discussion", Resbeat stated.

"Hmm whatever keeps you sane, boy. Moving on, firstly we start at the bottom and discuss the Light Breaking which would later earn its official name from the Chunin exams as Lightning Crackle Fist. Oooh how Resbeat hates that name purely because someone else created it without understanding how the technique functions. Anyways this technique though strange is not all that complicated it is basically Resbeat's arm moving at highspeed or how he explains it as bending light around his lightning cladded arms which causes the arms to strike where ever the user wants it to except if their eyes are obstrucked too much", Hanabi continued.

"Well that is only for when I use the basic form of the Light Breaking. When using the steps if gets a bit more complex", Resbeat added.

"For the second thing we will be discussing the reason why I can use something nearly exactly like the 64 Palms. The main reason is because I have been practicing something similar to it for years so I could just alter that technique slightly and using Hanabi and Hiashi as examples produce something like that. Althought it is similar the Chakra output and the preciseness for each strike is largely inaccurate compared to the Hyuga's 64 Palms mainly because I don't possess a Byakugan to see the Chakra network. So in the end it is just for show when used without Light Breaking. The technique I practice similar to it is one I call my Illusion Fist which is highly deadly for anyone who it is used on regardless of my ability to weaken it or not", Resbeat explained.

"Hmm so you won't really be explaining the part as to why it is so lethal huh?" Hanabi asked mockingly.

"We will be leaving that part for another time", Resbeat replied.

"Sigh! Well whatever I guess. The last thing on the list is Resbeat's Resonance, a lightning base incomplete technique that he abandoned due to its indiscriminately danger capablities which all are caused by his unique Chakra disposition. This technique was abandoned by him because he feared harming his allies with it when he was younger. This technique causes the lightning base Chakra wrapped around his arm react to Chakra near it and discharge lightning bolts towards it electrifying the owner of that Chakra. Resbeat feared his Chakra would get mixed with that person's Chakra and cause its usual implosion in close proximity to him which would be basically committing suicide. The technique can only be activated by Resbeat first touching two of his lightning cladded arms together in any way. A while after using this in his fight with Hiashi Resbeat came up with a idea of improving one of the Hyuga's skills through use of precision and the Byakugan. He first got me involved in this because he couldn't do it himself", Hanabi explained.

"Yeah it took around a full year for Hanabi to completely master that Technique but while we were training it I was able to perfect a form of the Resonance which requires Hanabi's assistance to work. This also caused us to grow closer", Resbeat stated as Hanabi shut his mouth tightly with her two hands.

"Oh well that's it for the segment today. I am the lovely Hanabi, and as always I am Resbeat see you next time when we official add FuwaFuwa to the discussions because it is a pain hearing her beg to join us everyday", Hanabi started the closing and Resbeat finished by moving her hands slightly off his mouth with his hand.

After closing Resbeat pulled Hanabi closer to him and whispered in her ears which cause her face to become red as she tried to push him away from her.

"You won't get your way this time", Hanabi said as she struck him on his hand and ran away.

"Sigh! Fine the chase is on if I catch you then we will go where I want and if you get away I will make you something better than the Hanabi Cannon you love so much", Resbeat shouted as he chased after Hanabi.


	9. Chapter 9

Hyuga Clan Main Branch, Clan Head's Mansion

"Heya! Guys FuwaFuwa here, I have been chosen to be involved in the opening and closing of the Explanation segments. Send me all your love so I don't end up like my no-good-mateless cousin. Oh yea I forgot Hanabi said I can't bring Mushi in here so I will introduce her someother time. Anyways let the discussions begin", FuwaFuwa stated as she forgot to introduce Resbeat and Hanabi.

"Sigh! I knew she wouldn't really be good for the job. Who let her in on this?" Hanabi exlaimed as she shook her head well looking at FuwaFuwa who was grinning in excitement.

"Well you lost to her in a challenge and this is the results. In any case she seems happy and it is just her first time doing it so give a break", Resbeat tried persuading Hanabi as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her away from FuwaFuwa. "This is the glorious, and forgiving Hanabi Hyuga and I am Resbeat Meldnix. Today we have 4 things as topics: the Hyuga Mansion, my Breaks, Lord Hiashi's Techniques and Hanabi's reduce strain."

"Hmmmm! I am thinking about somewhere expensive for our next outing and you will be paying", Hanabi glared at Resbeat and smirked before continuing. "I will be taking Resbeat's Breaks and my father's techniques. Firstly is the Breaks, when he first used this technique Resbeat had only 3 Breaks now he has 12. His first break is using his lightning Chakra to bend light around his arms and appear to have disappeared from sight. Now for those who may be thinking isn't the Byakugan capable of seeing it still, you would be wrong because the Byakugan is a visual trait which requires the reflection of light much like any other eyes. Now his second break is known as the Mirror Break, this one works by forming an usually invisble image of Resbeat who is attacking in the exact same way as the original but from a different position this speeds up his attack rate and catches his enemies off guard. And finally the third break is Reverse Break when used the attacks that Resbeat makes impact in the inverse area of whereever he hits for example if he hits your right shoulder from the front then the attack will actually hit the left shoulder from behind. This break can work with or without the second break and doesn't need to make actual contact like unlike the second break."

"Well my breaks do sometimes seem similar but are very different. Take for instance an application of the mirror break, the reverse break and the first break. The instance I used it Lord Hiashi jumped back and use his Rotation technique but was still damaged by it", Resbeat added.

"Anyways on to the Hyuga Mansion this one is kind of short since it only shows the design of the land and such. The mansion is located in a area of the Leaf where there is access to the forest as a open area training grounds. Now most Hyuga members train in taijutsu and wouldn't require much of a training ground so they use it for Byakugan training. The mansion itself is a large place containing a large dining area, two training halls a cooking area, and several baths and bed rooms. I was fighting lord Hiashi in the first training room it is usually for Hyuga exclusively and where he meditates", Resbeat explained.

"Yes! Resbeat is a rude fool we all know this also there is one more room that is keep secret from outsiders which is the Main Head's room for obvious reasons", Hanabi stated.

"Lastly we have my father's Techniques, well the ones Resbeat stupidly revealed. There was the Chakra Aura and 64 Air Palms. Now although these seem self explanatory we will still review them. The Chakra Aura is the most advanced form of the Heavenly Rotation Technique but also the weakest in defensive capablity because any form of Taijutsu could break it. Resbeat avoids all forms of contact involving his Chakra that is why this technique is his greatest weakness. Next is the 64 Air Palm it is basically just the combination of the 64 palms and the Vacuum Palm which increases the 64 Palms range", Hanabi smiling as she admired the Techniques while talking.

"That's all we got for today seeya next time here with Resbeat and My cute lil body pillow Hanabi", FuwaFuwa ended as she waved then glomped onto Hanabi who only let out a sigh.

"You know someday when you get a guy he will stop you from doing these, FuwaFuwa", Hanabi declared as she petted FuwaFuwa's head.


	10. Chapter 10

Hyuga Main Branch Head's Mansion, Training grounds forest.

"Hi! Hi! Its FuwaFuwa again as the opener. This time we have a few things to look forward for, but let's have these two continue it. First up is the Hyuga's second princess and the second coming of Neji 'the genius' Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga. Then we have the ever mysterious Smither? Swordsman? ninja genin, Resbeat Meldnix", FuwaFuwa excitedly announced.

"Hmmm that is better I guess, anyways as she said earlier we got a few good stuff to discuss today one of which is the fashion of FuwaFuwa. This girl is so indecent that she walked out of the Hokage's office in her nighties. Althought Shikamaru did steal her away from her bed causing her to be dressed like that. Anyways the topic is about her usual wears. Unlike most of the Inuzuka clan members FuwaFuwa carries Medi-nin tools and is actually a great Medi-nin user, so she carries two scrolls for summoning Medical tools. Her attire is a skin tight black jacket which was zipped up covering only her bust and left the belly exposed. To remove unnecessary attention she would have gotten, she wore a mesh short sleeve leotard underneath the jacket and tights. The tights was a short pants variation which reached her knees which held her ninja tools and summoning scrolls attached to a waistband. FuwaFuwa wears your Leaf village forehead protector tied around her right thigh. And would carry a large shuriken on her back but only during serious missions", Hanabi started explaining.

"Ok, while FuwaFuwa didn't feel any shame while walking around like that she is a girl and will blush and stuff in the right circumstances", Resbeat retorted.

"Anyways right now we will be discussing about the Hyuga clan Secret summoning jutsu. This jutsu was allowed to be share with me and Hanabi because Lord Hiashi recieved a direct command from the Owlkins who knew of me and Hanabi through use of their eyes. The owlkin seeing me and Hanabi's life since birth found me to have a uniqueness seen only twice before in the world with one of those persons being somewhat tied to them already. In Hanabi's case they deemed it ok to grant her the technique sooner than she should have. This was due to their plans for the two of us", explained Resbeat. "Finally we have the Sekai-kan Byakugan. It is a level no known Byakugan user has achieve with the owlkins being the only wielders of it since their birth. This eye holds much more power than the strongest Byakugan user, it can see leagues farther than them claiming to be able to see both horizons at the same time or basically half of the world. It also claims to be able to differentiate between each grain of sand and that is the purely physical aspects. It can see Chakra in its finest details being the only know thing to see Nature Chakra flow. Although these creatures possess such great eyes they tend to stay neutral to the world of humans and are actually capable of refusing being summoned."

"I dislike those know-it-alls because they viewed the Hyuga clan as uninteresting", Hanabi stated.

"Well that's all the time we have for now see you next time for the explanation segment", FuwaFuwa closed.

"Hanabi! I did great this time right? That means you guys are going to go on that date to the upcoming festival right?" FuwaFuwa said as she nudged at Hanabi.

"Sigh! Who's fault is it that I was forced to make that bet anyways huh? But, whatever a promise is a promise so you can come over around 6 P.M", Hanabi feeling miffed exclaimed.

"You heard her Ressy go have fun but I want some treats when you guys return", FuwaFuwa stated as she ran off.


	11. Chapter 11

Leaf Village Hyuga Clan Head's estate

"Yo! Welcome back again to the informational segment for Naruto: Fire flowers and the Illusionary Smith, I am FuwaFuwa Inuzuka and here are our lecturers: Hanabi Hyuga and Resbeat Meldnix", FuwaFuwa announced.

"For today we have some explanations of the Byakugans weaknesses being a visual base Kekkei Genkai. For starters we will have Hanabi explain the two unexpected Weaknesses instead of the more or less known blindspot", Resbeat started as he handed of the segment to Hanabi and stepped into the background out of her way.

"Hmmm I guess being the only Hyuga here means I should be the one to explain these stuff. Firstly, know this should you use these methods on a Hyuga be ready to get on their bad side for a while. The first weakness we will be explaining is the eyes natural sensitivity to light rays, high exposures of light to normal eyes can cause temporary blindness or even permanent blindness. Now imagine an eye that is tons more receptive than those normal eyes enough so that it can see Chakra which is something which isn't normally visibly by the naked eye unless it is ver condense. These beams of light would actually create lots more blindspots but that isn't to say it would actually block the Byakugan from seeing Chakra but who would stare into since brightness and burning sensations. The thing which infuriates me is that Shikamaru's course had really sturdy mirrors shining the sun's light into my eyes from such annoying angles", Hanabi took over explaining.

"Hehe! Yea, I kind of expected him to do something like that when I heard he was involved in training us", FuwaFuwa commented.

"You guys say it was difficult but mine seemed of low standards for some reason and I finished up before both of you then went to explore", Resbeat added.

"Whatever, we learned the reason why that was so later on anyways, so you can't claim anything knowing that now. Now back to the second Weakness again if you think about this it comes as no surprise but no Hyuga has ever looked below the surface of a land for one reason they can't see stuff from where there is no light to be reflected into their eyes, this can be agreed on when you look back at my cousin Neji's fight with Naruto Uzumaki during their first Chunin Exams together. This actually caused him to lose his match, well that and his arrogance at the time from being called a genius too much. In anycase it means that if there is not Chakra aeound and we stand in a dark room we will be as blind as any other person", Hana ended.

"Well there you have it don't mess with a Hyuga's eyes and you will not upset them. Anyways see you next time, FuwaFuwa out", she closed.


	12. Chapter 12

Leaf Village Hyuga Clan Head's Mansion

"Hi everyone! Welcome again to explanations with Hanabi and Resbeat, and I and their introducer FuwaFuwa", the excited Inuzuka teen announced.

"Sigh! She is getting excited for nothing, but at least she is doing a good job I guess", Hanabi stated while staring at FuwaFuwa who was super excited and giddily wiggling in anticipation of the explanations.

"Well she is happy so let her be. Anyways the topics today are FuwaFuwa's assignment as the leading genin for our team when taking the Chunin Exams and another spoiler that will take place in under 5 chapters", Resbeat said as he turned Hanabi around and began the discussions.

"Firstly we have the FuwaFuwa's leader status, for all those who may have gotten caught by surprise or thought that because she returned first for the race she became the leader please understand that Resbeat being new to the Leaf wouldn't be able to properly lead them and Hanabi has actually achieved less in terms of mission completion than FuwaFuwa due to her duty to attend Hyuga clan events and the like whereas FuwaFuwa being of the same age has done numerous missions without restrictions. Also being personally taught by Shikamaru at times even as a punishment has caused her to become well versed as a leader. A slight spoiler here, FuwaFuwa will even be given the title of Mistress Mind Breaker", Resbeat continued.

"Yeah! Even though she messed up a few times it is what she did to fix those that earned her that title", Hanabi commented.

"Now we have the spoiler to discuss, this topic is based on the known facts about the Hyuga clan. The Hyuga clan, while they are known to be the best users of taijutsu in the Leaf Village it has never been admitted that they are unable to use Gen and Ninjutsu. This will be corrected when Hanabi is allowed to learn Ninjutsu and Genjutsu by yours truly", Resbeat explained as he gave a confident yet boastful smirk.

"Whatever idiot you may have been the cause and my teacher but without my father allowing it then it wouldn't have occured so tone down your smugness", Hanabi retorted.

"In any case that is all that is up for discussion for now see ya later everyone!" FuwaFuwa closed off.

"Ressy did you heard that Hanabi just complimented us, she does it so rarely that it is cute when it happens. You should treat her to something later on", FuwaFuwa exclaimed as she ran towards Resbeat jumping up and down.

"Hey I do too compliment you guys alot, well at least Mushi I guess because you guys keep doing stupid stuff. Oh! But I don't mind that treating part, how about you do that thing with the stones again I always enjoyed that", Hanabi replied as the three when out to gather some stones.


	13. Chapter 13

Leaf Village Hyuga Clan's Head Mansion

"Hi! Once again everyone it's me FuwaFuwa again introducing Hanabi and Resbeat, but they told me that today I will need to be wearing earplugs to keep whatever they will be discussing a secret so here they go", FuwaFuwa announced and then placed the plugs into her ears while sitting down and awaiting them to finish up.

"Today our topics will be about the Owlkins' nation which is meant to be kept a secret from other ninjas under direct command of lord Fukurōnokiso", Hanabi started as Resbeat was checking if FuwaFuwa could hear anything. "First and foremost like all contracted summon creatures it exists inside the world although this area would be more difficult for average ninja or people to reach, it is still possible to be found and in turn visited for example ninjas like Gaara or other flight capable ninjas could get there. For me and Resbeat even though we have been there before we are still unaware of the exact location of the island", Hanabi continued.

"Its location aside this floating island is enormous but very high up and covered in Chakra to appear as clouds when looking from anywhere lower than 10ft below the tip of the underside which is around 150ft below the surface of the island. This environment caused the creatures living there who had already been wielders of the Byakugans to evolve pass its normal limitations of range and magnifications allowing them to be able to see and tell the difference of each grain of sand a feat unattainable by humanoid wielders", Resbeat took over and explained a bit.

"While the island goes on for miles in a rather square like shape it is mostly covered on the upper side by large trees and caves, and crystals at the bottom which allow the cloaking and floatation of the island to work effortlessly. In this nation there is actually a monarchy leadership but Fukurōnokiso is currently the leader or king of the Owlkins while his wife is the elder and leader of the councils which govern the island", Hanabi explained.

"Since you are mentioning about family Hanabi, then I will explain a bit more about the makeup of the Owlkins'. Fukurōnokiso being the leader has his wife and three daughters with Fukurōnohaaku being the youngest of the three at only 50years old while her sisters are both responsible for keeping the Island afloat and cloaked. She was a charm to meet and a joy to ride", Resbeat ended as he smiled while remembering his flight around the island.

"What the hell are you talking about that bird is totally crazed what with how easily she gets angry for just about everything", Hanabi retorted.

"You only dislike her because you two are very much alike", Resbeat whispered. "In any case that is all we have to discuss this time see you next time.

"Resbeat go help FuwaFuwa and let's go out to eat again I feel like you insulted me just now and that you deserve some more instructing", Hanabi said as Resbeat walked towards FuwaFuwa to help her out.


	14. Chapter 14

Leaf Village, Hyuga clan Head's Mansion

"Welcome! Welcome! You are back again to hear some more of the informational segment about Naruto Blank Period: Fire Flowers and the Illusionary Smith. Here is the always lovely, sometimes angry for no reason (usually at Resbeat), Hanabi Hyuga and at her side explaining the wonders of this world the information man and Hanabi hunter (Self-proclaimed), Resbeat Meldnix", FuwaFuwa sounding excited announced as she opened.

"Thank you for including that FuwFuwa", Resbeat whispered to her.

"FuwaFuwa, we need to have a talk about some stuff after this is over. And don't even think of running away, because I can find you and will catch you", Hanabi stated as FuwaFuwa grinned mischievously.

"We will have to ask you to no listen in again, FuwaFuwa" Resbeat told FuwaFuwa as she covered her ears like before and they began to explain.

"Anyways, onto the topics for today. We have the senjutsu Chakra of the Owlkins to discuss. We will be explaining why both me and Resbeat were experiencing pain and the usual symptoms of training to master the sage mode as well as what happened at the end when the Chakra had burned off", Hanabi stated as they began to get ready to explain.

"Firstly, we have a well understandable factor that while Hyugas' can see Chakra and it network system, that Senjutsu or nature Chakra can only be percieved by other users of it. With that out of the way we can conclude that since lord Hiashi isn't capable of using it that anything having to do with it is out of his awareness. Now onto the Owlkins' form of Senjutsu Chakra, like other homes of summoning creatures it is easier to gather Nature Chakra but only a few of the inhabitants can actually master it fully. The Owlking being a well seasoned user of it can gather it and make use of it rather quickly, and with the Chakra inside himself he shot some into Hanabi and me to have us experience it first hand. This method in itself causes whoever recieves the Chakra to go into a sort of rejection of the Chakra which is violently painful. While we had to deal with this both Hanabi and I were trying to suppress the Chakra's effect as could be seen by the seemingly random transformations instead of steady advancement from one part of the body to the entire body", Resbeat described about the Owlkins' Senjutsu Chakra.

"This Chakra was not ours, so we had to try hard to keep if from spreading throughout our bodies and this was while we felt pain", Hanabi commented.

"While I was trying my best to get the Chakra to surrender, Resbeat did something stupid. I have yet to understand why he did it, but after I slapped his hand away because I didn't want to deal with him at the time. All the pain flew away and I could manage the Chakra easier than before. As I was getting a hang of the Chakra, it vanished leaving no trace of even being inside me", Hanabi exclaimed as she glanced at Resbeat with an annoyed look.

"Hmmm? It seems you are thinking of me once again, but what did I do to earn your attention this time?" Resbeat smiled and questioned Hanabi.

"I won't say or is it that I can't tell because I don't know exactly at the moment. In any case, I don't want to see your face right now so I will be leaving first", Hanabi shouted as she stormed out the door and left.

"Well that's it for today I guess. See you next time everybody", Resbeat closed and walked towards FuwaFuwa. "Hey FuwaFuwa, it seems that Hanabi left early so I don't think she remembered about punishing you for whatever it was. So let's go grab some food somewhere."

"Yeah, let me go grab Mushi first..." FuwaFuwa lowered her arms then spoke before a loud noise interrupted her and with a puff of smoke only Resbeat stood there alone.

"Whelp! I guess it means a solo night of chow for me", Resbeat nonchalantly paid left ignoring what had just happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Leaf Village, Hyuga Head's Mansion

"Welcome again to the Explanation sections of Naruto: Fire flowers and the Illusionary Smith. Here are your explainers Resbeat and Hanabi", FuwaFuwa seeming lifeless announced then sat down sighing to herself.

"Hanabi here ready to explain!" stated Hanabi ignoring FuwaFuwa.

"And, as usual I am..." Resbeat started then paused as he went to go check on FuwaFuwa. "Hey? What's up are you or Mushi sick or something?"

"Nah! It is just that Hanabi told me, that there is no way I will get to introduce _him_ until around the Chunin Exams. I was just a little jealous how you guys are always together now-a-days", FuwaFuwa explained.

"Hmmm? In that case how about you go on a journey right now to go meet up with him for the next few releases? I heard he was sent on a mission to the Land of water", Resbeat stated.

"Hmmm, Hell Yeah! Let's go on a journey Mushi!" FuwaFuwa shouted excitedly as she ans Mushi ran out the area dashing towards the Hokages office.

"Sigh! Well at least she is not moping around anymore. Anyways today we will be explaining only two things. Firstly Resbeat's weird place style for Shogi and his odd smithing companion", Hanabi responded to FuwaFuwa's action.

"To start things off, let me explain all about how I play Shogi. Firstly, I was not trying hustle Shikamaru at all. I truly was basically a beginner, because even though i would play it as a kid. I never truly play and simply picked up and slammed down the pieces whereever I wanted drawing pictures on the board. While playing seriously for the first time against Shikamaru, it occured to me to try that method again and I trapped some of his pieces but couldn't quite end the game. So, after realizing this I tried to use the regular methods and was quickly beaten. After playing for a while it turns out that a combination of the two would be completely useless casuing an end result of 0 wins to 10 losts", Resbeat stated as he returned to beside Hanabi.

"Yeah! Enough with your uselessness in Shogi. Now for the Cute only after getting to know her Aquirl. She is Resbeats smithing companion and aides with the cooling down of the metal when he smiths. Though she is usually cranky when awaken too early, she is quite delightful and a puff ball of pure cloud-like softness", Hanabi describe briefly about Aquirl.

"Well, that's all for now. Look forward a more detailed explanation of Aquirl next time", Hanabi closed then went to her room leaving Resbeat to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Leaf Village, Hyuga Main Branch Estate

"Hello! And welcome again to yet another installment of Explanations. Today as usual we have your hosts, Hanabi Hyuga and Resbeat Meldnix" FuwaFuwa introduced.

"Hey! FuwaFuwa how come today I get no compliments?" Hanabi commented.

"Well, that's cause you have been really mean to me lately, so I feel you don't deserve it for now" She replied with a puffed out cheek. Hanabi ran to FuwaFuwa and began petting her head as the two mumbled softly to each other.

Meanwhile Resbeat simply stood afar looking at them shortly before beginning, "Whelp, since those two are having whatever it is that they are having right now then I guess I should begin alone. Today we will be discussing about Aquirl my trusty little smith helper, followed by a teaser involved with the scrolls of secret and finally the explanation of match between Shikamaru and myself."

The two in the back continued to converse among themselves as Resbeat glanced back hoping they would interject somewhat. Seeing that they would not aide him at the moment he continued with the first topic by himself, "Firstly, Aquirl is around the same age as us and I met her around the age of 6. In fact all members of my clan usually get a helper around that age and they are usually great helpers. Aquirl is personally a water nature helper, so when she helps me she usually just regulates the water and temperature although that isn't to say that she isn't capable of doing the whole process all alone. In any case the reason I recommended her as Hanabi's tutor is because she has around 100+ combat base water techniques."

"You forgot to mention about how she is incredibly cute and fluffy" FuwaFuwa commented.

"Not to mention that she is extremely scary when she is angry" Hanabi added as the two then went back to converse amongst each other.

"Moving on, since it appears that they will be nothing more than commenters for today, we have the Hokage's secret scrolls. Now right from the start we need to mention that there is only three of them so the secrets would have to be for either the three of us of the three senior is what we thought at the time only to find out that it was about two of the senior's and one of us. The secret of who the secret were of will be revealed later on. Those were some… uh… I don't even know how to explain, topics inside those scrolls, which made us wonder how the Hokage got ahold of such information" Resbeat continued explaining alone.

"Sketchy is the word you might be looking for" Hanabi stated.

"No, not really sketchy maybe alarming or shocking though" FuwaFuwa replied.

"How about you guys help me out more than that" Resbeat complained.

"How about this, you do it alone and we won't do to you what we are discussing right now" Hanabi declared.

Resbeat shudder at the thought of what the two could have been conversing since he had been on the receiving end of some scary pranks of theirs. He then started on the last topic, "Finally, we have my first match with Shikamaru. It was his decision to simply have a straightforward match instead of chasing each other for hours. Seeing his Shadow Possession for the first time surprised me quite a bit and I decide to make it a shadow vs puppet match. I had caught him off guard multiple times with my substituting, while the versatility of his shadow forced me to ultimately use genjutsu to beat him. All in all a great first match I have to say."

"Is what you say now, but I know it must have been Shikamaru going easy on you at the end" FuwaFuwa interrupted.

"I believe he may be in need of some more training from Shikamaru. Don't you think so too FuwaFuwa?" Hanabi smirked.

"Anyways, that is all for today. See you guys next time" FuwaFuwa closed. "You did well today Resbeat, but that is that and this is this so you will still have to suffer a bit." FuwaFuwa continued as she and Hanabi closed in on him.


End file.
